sfccomicfandomcom-20200215-history
Crisco
|place = 12/18 |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 8 |days = 21 }} Crisco is an eagle originating from Kirby, and a contestant on Survivor Fan Characters 11. 'Survivor Fan Characters 11' Episode 1: I Can Smell the Sexual Tension As soon as Hantz got to their camp, Crisco spearheaded and alliance with Honey, Bradlyn, Rosemary, and Paine based on how much work they put into camp. When the tribe told stories, Crisco had no problem with it but he made sure to hide facts about him, like being a millionaire. After the challenge Crisco's alliance all agrees on voting Eli since he did bad in the challenge, but Eli went to Crisco knowing that he was being targeted and told him if he saved him over Rosemary that Eli would join his alliance. Crisco was sure that he wasn't going to save Eli, but when Eli convinced Rosemary to share her story which made her emotional, Crisco was let down by her and voted her out, flipping on his alliance. Episode 2: Purgatory Has a Buffet Crisco explains to his alliance that he voted Rose because she was breaking down on Day 3, so he deemed her as weak and informed them that Eli would be joining their alliance, which in fact happened. Eli also wanted to make sure Moe'Mi was safe as well so he brought her into the alliance. Crisco however knows that once Sexygirlxo and Tialayla are out that Eli and his "girlfriend" would be going. Later Crisco and Bradlyn searched for and found the Idol of Power for the Hantz tribe. Later before tribal council Crisco is cocky that it will work out in his favor and targets Moe'Mi behind Eli's back. This actually does work out as Sexygirlxo plays the idol on herself and Moe'Mi is sent out of the game. Episode 3: I Talk to Trees Crisco is happy that the vote worked out again in his favor and is sure that his tribe will start winning challenges because he's a winner. But when Eli suggests using the editing of the show to win, Crisco gets mad because he shouldn't have to put his fate in destiny and is angered that he's stuck with the Hantz tribe. Later Sexygirlxo helps him try to find the idol she used and while she does she convinces Crisco to let her join his alliance, and Crisco starts to realize that he's the commander of his tribe, a tribe full of morons that he wants to be rid of so he can infiltrate Mariano easily in the merge. Episode 4: Living Life on the Edge Crisco and Paine found another idol right after Crisco found one in the reward challenge that said it would bring Rob and Russell into the game, and they both agreed to burn it. Crisco also said that while he wants to get rid of his tribe, he wants to stick by Paine the whole way through. After he purposely threw the immunity challenge, Crisco made his advancements to eliminate the strongest female from the tribe, Tialayla. However Honey came to him with a plan to vote off Bradlyn which Crisco took as Honey betraying their alliance, and was blindsided when Bradlyn was voted out. Episode 5: You're a Cute Little Cynic Crisco is furious that Bradlyn was voted out by the girls and demands an explanation from Paine, who flipped on Bradlyn. Paine lies and says that he heard Crisco say "I guess we have an alliance of 4 now." which Crisco was referring to Honey when said. Later on both Honey and Sexygirlxo attempt to align back with Crisco after flipping, and he doesn't fully trust either one. At the reward challenge, Crisco and his tribe forfeit and Crisco uses his idol to go to Mariano's camp to steal items but to really form bonds. Sunflower greets him with open arms and immediately tells him the structure of the tribe, which Artemis later tries to cover and say that Sunflower has an idol. Crisco tries to get secrets from Flaithri but immediately knows he's lying and tells him that he wants to betray his tribe and go with them, which Flay keeps in mind. Crisco throws another challenge and knows that the vote is between Honey, Sexygirlxo, or Tialayla. He asks Eli who would be their best chance, and Eli says that all three are a good option, so Honey is later blindsided by Crisco. Episode 6: I See A Little Kitty Kitty In The Bushes Crisco continues to be cocky when Honey is out, and knows that no one will mess up his plans. However Sexygirlxo catches him throw the immunity challenge and calls him out in front of the whole tribe. Crisco takes this chance to turn the tribe against her, including Tialayla, and also sees it as a chance to prove that Eli and Paine will do what he says when he denies them wanting T to go. It works out in his favor again as Sexygirlxo is voted out unanimously. Episode 7: This is a Setup for a Terrible Sitcom Crisco is fully confident that Eli and Paine will stick by him, but also knows that if the merge was this round that he would throw Paine and Tialayla to the dogs, but if not Eli would be going because of his "powers". On Day 20, Angel played her Mutiny Idol which allowed for a mutiny to occur. In response, Tialayla mutinined to Mariano, and Artemis, Dwayne, Flaithri, and Sunflower mutinied to Hantz. Crisco is angry that his story he told to Mariano was blown out of the water because T flipped, and acted nice to the former Mariano members and threw Eli and Paine under the bus as he spoke truth to Flaithri. Crisco, thinking Eli was the target, tried to lie to Eli and Paine that the target was Dwayne, but the boys quickly saw through it and informed Mariano what Crisco had been doing for the past 21 days in tribal council. Eli described Crisco as Russell Hantz and Flay as Rob Mariano and that they would go to the end with Artemis, who, unlike Flay, wanted to get rid of Crisco after the speech and convinced her tribe members to do the same, resulting in Crisco's unanimous elimination. Voting History Gallery |-| General= Crisco Sprite Sheet.png Crisco Cast Release.png |-| Survivor Fan Characters 11= Crisco elim.png|Crisco voted off. Trivia *Crisco is the first male anthro bird to be on SFC. **Crisco is however not the first anthro bird, second to Polly Category:Hantz Tribe Category:12th Place Category:Season 11 Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Kirby